Big Time Payback Time
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Remember those heartless snobs in "Homeward Bound" who were so cruel to Furrball? Well, this is the fic for you if you hate them for it, because they get their just desserts in this story, courtesy of Plucky and Fowlmouth! This, in addition to how Furrball's luck finally turns in his favor and in quite the significant way! "When You're Big" from The Land Before Time 3 is parodied.


Greetings, fellow TTA fans! I am writing a revenge fic of sorts which Furrball fans with be nothing short of happy about. Here, I'll be more specific. Remember, in the "A Cat's Eye View" episode segment "Homeward Bound", how cruel, heartless and pitiless both the parents of that little girl and the parents of that kitten were to Furrball despite how the little girl and kitten in question were warm and loving and welcoming to him? As well as how one of those same parents was so unfeeling and unkind towards that poor little peasant boy who Furrball became friends with and vice versa? Well, if you're one of those people who was disgusted by the way those parent snobs and the older cats treated Furrball and the way one of those parents treated the boy in "Homeward Bound" and/or one of those people who wants it to be so Furrball finally is given the proper home and happy, pain-free life he deserves, then this is most assuredly the story for you! Because not only am I one of those people myself, but I'm writing a story in which the heartless ones get theirs ala Plucky and Fowlmouth's antics, and in the process of it all, Furrball, the little boy and the little boy's family, as well as Fifi La Fume, go from being in a special hotel to being in the home the heartless ones once lived in, courtesy of the little girl and her pet kitten. It should be noted their intents are aligned with Plucky's and Fowlmouth's. You'll understand how so when you read the story. Anyway, read on!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This is not only going to appeal to Furrball fans who hated "Homeward Bound", which, as I said, I'm one of myself, but it has an ending which will appeal to those fans and especially fans of the FurrballXFifi pairing, which I am also one of myself.

I chose to use the song "When You're Big" for part of what happens to the heartless ones due to how they acted all big and superior towards Furrball and later the little boy, even if thankfully neither the kitten nor the little girl did any such thing and, in fact, tried for just the opposite. So I felt it would be the perfect irony for the song to be sung when the heartless ones get theirs. And it factors well into how I have them get theirs, courtesy of Plucky and Fowlmouth, who are the kinds of guys who'd sing that sort of song, anyway.

As is the case with most of my TTA fanfics, this is a post series fic. It takes place about three weeks after the series finale of TTA.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Tiny Toon Adventures. And I don't own the song "When You're Big", either, because that song belongs to the producers and creators of the franchise that is The Land Before Time.

Big Time Payback Time

It was nighttime in a certain city. On a certain street. To be precise, it was the same street that Furrball had that one time attempted to find a home in the rich people's apartment building of, only to, despite his being welcomed by the kitten that lived there and the little girl who also lived there, be cruelly abused by the kitten's parents and thrown out(into a garbage can, no less) by the little girl's parents. And right now, Buster and Babs Bunny were standing in front of that very home.

"Hiya, Toonsters." Buster said. "I'm Buster Bunny." "And I'm Babs Bunny." spoke Babs, both of them then saying together: "No relation." Subsequently, Buster put across: "As ya may recall, there's something distinct about the house we're looking at right now." "Namely," put in Babs, "that it's the very house in which Furrball tried to finally find a proper home in after so many years of abuse, unfair treatment, hardship and sadness, only to be thrown out." "Not by the nice kitten and the sweet little girl who lived there, mind you." Buster put in. "But rather, by the heartless parents of said kitten and said little girl." Babs stated. "Anyway, here's the thing." Buster spoke. "We get a lot of jerks, cheaters, bullies, criminals and villains on this show, it's true." Babs then put across: "But two people who first toss a less than fortunate innocent cat like Furrball out of their house in the pouring rain, and in a trashcan, no less, after he's tried to find a form of refuge from it, and later refuse to allow a peasant boy looking for a home in, despite their daughter doing all she can for both Furrball and said boy? And two cats who are so abusive and unwelcoming towards that same desperate and hungry Furrball and treat him so cruelly even while their kitten tries to welcome and play with him, which they don't allow her to?"

Buster and Babs then got a livid look on their faces, and Buster then growled: "We'd love to drop 'em in a lava pit to signify where they're headed after death." Babs then said: "But, most thankfully, the next best thing can happen. You see, as of late, Furrball's luck has suddenly gone up some, and so has that of Fifi La Fume, who happens to have a crush on him and vice versa in recent times, for numerous reasons. Besides how the little girl we've mentioned, under the noses of her cruel parents, of course, has made it so she'd paid for Furrball, the peasant boy, the parents of the peasant boy and Fifi to be able to be with each other in a nice hotel room for a time, she's even paid for their checking out along with their checking in, which of course all five are most grateful and thankful for, and it feels like a godsend, miracle and blessing from heaven for them, especially since it's a better home for them than anywhere else they've been before." "To say not a thing of how, believe it or not, the home of the little girl and the kitten, even though it also is the home of the heartless ones right now, will soon be the home of the little girl, the kitten, Fifi, Furrball, the peasant boy and his parents!" Buster put across. "Because, see, the likes of Plucky Duck and Fowlmouth recently, in wanting to see some of the past episodes of our show, both happened across the Homeward Bound episode, and let me tell you, even they were appalled by the way Furrball was treated and the peasant boy was after that. Birds?"

Plucky and Fowlmouth showed up, and the former then said: "Hey, even a couple of big jerks like us have some standards! Yeah, I love money and all, and I have a big ego, but for the heartless parents and cat parents to treat Furrball that way? And that boy on top of that? That is NOT cool, and that's coming from ME!" "True, that!" Fowlmouth put in. "Yeah, I've done a few crappy things here and there, but never anything like that! Seriously, those adult humans and two older cats must think their money puts them above everyone else and allows them to treat those less fortunate than them like shit however, whenever! Dad gum it, we won't stand for this!" "In particular since me and Fowlmouth always have to pay for our mistakes, while those ones got clean away with it! Not fair, I tell you!" Plucky put in. "To say nothing of how the little girl who lives there made it so me and Fowlmouth would be paid a good sum of money to change the minds of the heartless ones, which we're happy to do, anyway!" "Yeah, it's nice that Furrball and Fifi will get a home together along with the little boy and his parents and all, but the girl aligning her goals to be alongside our desires and our refusal to allow those jerks to get by with what they've done of course does not hurt!" Fowlmouth stated. "But anyway, won't it be a nice surprise for them when they see the home's theirs along with the little girl and the kitten?" Plucky said. "It'll be a like a whole new family!" "It sure will!" Babs agreed. "Especially since Furrball will finally have a home and Fifi will finally have a lover, should she and Furrball go through with what feelings I know they've had for each other lately!"

"In any event, the ones we're doing this favor for are in a hotel right now, as the little girl made it, am I right?" Plucky asked. "They sure are." Buster confirmed. "My, the way she could pay for all their hotel needs, AND for how she could pay the two of you for what you're gonna do without even coming anywhere near anything like running out of money and making it, as such, so the future is bright for the ones she's welcoming? Unbelievable." "True enough, but if you're filthy rich beyond belief, it's amazing what you can do!" Babs told him. "Anyway, I wish to point out to you, Plucky and Fowlmouth, that the heartless parents and the heartless older cats will be home soon. In minutes, in fact. The thing is that the little girl and her kitten have gone out for a nighttime stroll, and just after that, the parents took their older cats to the vet. So you two had best get into position quickly, because this is the ideal time to make your move and take the heartless ones by surprise. It'll factor perfectly into all else that is going to happen, especially since innocents such as the ones in the hotel right now and the girl and her kitten won't see or know if it, and shouldn't, since they're pure and all, unlike the ones you're targeting." "Yeah, what they don't know can't hurt them!" Fowlmouth said. "We'll just think up a white lie once we're done, alongside the one of saying we changed their minds! And hey, like Plucky said, the way those parents and two older cats treated Furrball and then the boy? Outrageous and unacceptable, and that's out of the mouth of a guy like me! Let's get 'em, Pluckster!" "Let's, indeed, Fowly, my boy!" Plucky let out, and the two birds went into the home after Buster and Babs dug into the ground to make a tunnel for them to enter into it.

After Plucky and Fowlmouth made their way into the place through the hole made for them to enter by the rabbits, they looked about and Plucky said: "WHOOO, HOOO! This is one fine place! Boy, do Furrball, Fifi and those people have something to look forward to!" "Maybe we can use our pay to find a way to get a similar place to live in once we're done!" Fowlmouth suggested. "Either that or something along similar lines, but either way, let's get hidden, since we want to take the heartless ones by surprise!" Plucky reminded. Fowlmouth nodded and they made their way into a hiding place each, on contrasting sides of the room they were in, as it turned out. They lay in wait until they heard the parents and the cat parents enter into the house, with the father saying the reason why the older cats had gone with them: "Well, you two sure did act up a lot at the vet, and for no good reason, no reason at all, actually, but at least you got treated!" The mother then told them: "Honestly, sometimes your kitten acts more like an adult than either of you combined, and especially if it's a trip to the vet!" Both sighed and dropped the irritated, exasperated from their vet trip older cats onto the floor, where they went over to their beds in to sulk, but suddenly, the two of them, along with the parents just after they'd closed the door and locked it, saw Plucky and Fowlmouth leap out in front of them from their respective hiding places.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed the father, and Plucky let out: "Funny you should be talking about hospitals and vets and whatnot, seeing as how you'll need them, or at least be taken to that sort of place, by the time me and my pal are done with you!" "Who the hell are you two?" let out the mother, and Plucky replied: "My name is Plucky Duck!" Fowlmouth then said: "And mine is Fowlmouth! We know about what you did to poor Furrball and later that peasant boy, as well as what your two cats who must be pets after your own black hearts did!" "Yeah, heartless fucks!" Plucky let loose. "Me and Fowlmouth certainly ain't no saints, but we would never stand for a thing like that! How dare you!" "Even self-centered loudmouths like me and Plucky have a set of standards, and your treatment of Furrball and the boy goes well beyond where we'd draw the line!" Fowlmouth let out. "Because while I am greedy, I'm not as greedy as you, and I, along with Fowlmouth, have something none of you do! A heart, and a soul! As well as a conscience!" Plucky put forth. "So me and Fowlmouth are going to make you pay for what you've done. Oh, and speaking of pay!" Fowlmouth then put in: "Your daughter and her kitten have paid for not only Furrball and the boy, but also Fifi and the boy's parents, to be in a hotel for a time. With a good sum of the money you have! She's also made it so she'll pay us to do this, though she is of the belief we're only changing your minds despite how it will be more severe than that, and we're happy to anyway, with her intentions being aligned with ours! Again, with your money!" "That, and as soon as you are all out of the way and picture, Furrball, the boy, his parents and Fifi La Fume are all going to be living here along with your daughter and her kitten, as a new family and with this place as their home! 'Cause there will still be more than enough money remaining after all of this for them to live a happy life of lavish luxury!" Plucky informed them.

The heartless parents and the heartless cats, who'd darted back to their owners when Plucky and Fowlmouth jumped out to surprise them and now of course were in front of their owners, all were too aghast, shocked and full of disbelief to even speak. They were unable to believe what they were hearing along with furious, and were lost for words with how betrayed and angry they felt, as well as how this was so jarring to hear about on top of being something they'd never have allowed if they knew about it. Plucky then told them: "Of course, now it's time for me and Fowlmouth to serve you up your just desserts which you've had coming for some time! Even jerky, self-absorbed and hyperactive birds like the two of us do not approve of how you behaved in Furrball's ultimate moment of need after his cardboard box home was washed away in the rain and he was hungry, cold and afraid, as well as needing of love and care and whatnot. For shame!"

"But hey," said Fowlmouth, "it's not like we can't understand why you'd act that way, though!" "Yeah," Plucky put in, "because let's face it. You two and your older pet cats are big, and you of course thought your money made you even bigger than that!" "And you know what it's like when you're big…" Fowlmouth spoke. Plucky then began to sing: "When you're big, you can push all the little ones around!" He made a sudden wave of force knock both of the heartless cats and both of the heartless parents down and in different directions. While the four started to get up and looked to the birds, Fowlmouth sang while walking over and looking down at them: "They're looking up, while you are looking down!"

Plucky then grabbed the table holding that vase Furrball had unintentionally knocked over before and had been caught by the cruel father cat, then, as the vase shattered, Plucky broke it in half and sang: "You can snap a tree in two like it was just a twig!" He gave one piece to Fowlmouth while keeping one himself, then they both ran over to their four victims. Plucky beat upon the father and the male cat, while Fowlmouth beat upon the mother and the female cat. Fowlmouth sang while doing so: "Things are better when you're big!"

Plucky then began tearing down the prized possessions of the four heartless snobs, though he left the ones belonging to the sweet little girl and nice kitten alone, and as he did this, he sang: "When you're big, you can do anything you wanna do!" Fowlmouth started to bounce around the place, knocking one thing over after the other, and sang: "And all the rules that grown-ups make, they don't apply to you!" He and Plucky sang in unison: "Not to you!"

It was followed by Plucky running over and grabbing the mother cat, then, as Fowlmouth took out a huge hose, he tossed her under the stream of water and sang: "You can splash in all the puddles! Gulp and slurp and swig!" She yowled and Fowlmouth and Plucky sang together: "Oh, wow!" Fowlmouth subsequently sprayed the father cat, who also yowled, and sang out: "The world is wetter when you're big!" Plucky and Fowlmouth both said subsequently, along with it being said simultaneously: "Glug, glug, glug!"

Plucky ran over to grab a vacuum and turn it on, then, as it sucked over the mother human, Plucky sang: "You can snort!" Fowlmouth kicked her as Plucky turned off the vacuum while she was sucked over, and sang: "You can snort!" Then Plucky sang: "You can growl!" Fowlmouth also sang: "You can growl!" Plucky jumped over and landed on the female cat, while Fowlmouth jumped onto the male human and landed on him. Plucky sang on: "You can stomp!" Fowlmouth sang out: "You can stomp!" As the mother cat mewled in pain again, Plucky sang: "You can howl!" And as the father snob screamed, singing by Fowlmouth was made up of: "You can howl!"

Plucky jumped off of the female cat and then landed in front of the male one, punching him atop the skull and singing: "You can bonk someone smaller on the head!" Fowlmouth leapt at the mother snob and kicked her in the skull, a second later singing: "On the head!" Fowlmouth ran over to the mother cat afterwards, grabbing her collar and pulling hard, choking her and causing her considerable pain as he sang: "You can take what you want!" It snapped off of her just in time so she wasn't choked to death as he got it pulled off, and even so, she was coughing and gasping for breath. Plucky sang as he opened the just finished dishwasher and did so quickly enough so steaming hot water flew out and splashed onto the father snob and the father cat, burning them and making them cry out in pain: "Play all day in the swamp!" Fowlmouth then took hold of the mother and father cat, tossing them both onto a pillow, then closed it on them hard. This was followed by him grabbing two more pillows and throwing one of each of them at the mother and father heartless snob, hitting them both dead on as he sang: "And you never ever have to go to bed!"

Plucky ran over just as the heartless cats got free of the pillow an' jumped down to the floor, dizzied as hell and trying to breathe properly while also trying to see clearly again, and Plucky stomped on their hindquarters hard enough so they fell on their frontal regions and chins, plus their hind legs were broken. They let out a cry of agony and Plucky sang: "When you're big, you can step on little people's toes!" Fowlmouth, as he got some various foods out of the refrigerator, sang: "Oh, wow!" He and Plucky began eating and Plucky sang on while they went over to the heartless human snobs: "Munch on their lunch!" Fowlmouth let out: "Lunch!" Plucky punched and broke the nose of the father heartless and he sang: "Bop them in the nose!" Fowlmouth did the same to the mother heartless and then sang: "Oh, yeah!"

As the two human parents clutched their noses in pain and tried to stop the nasty bleeding, Plucky sang: "Rotten, bad humans, and cruel cats, too!" Fowlmouth sang: "Cruel cats, too!" While he and Fowlmouth threw down what food they hadn't eaten to the ground so it got mixed up into a mess, plus they found some paint bottles and dumped various color paints into the pile, Plucky sang: "They all have to do anything you want them to!" He and Fowlmouth went over, with Plucky picking up the two humans and Fowlmouth picking up the two cats. They took a run over to their disgusting food and paint mess pile, and Fowlmouth sang: "You want them to! And if they don't, you can plop them in the goo!" They promptly tossed all four of their victims into the revolting pile of intentionally wasted food and deliberately spilled paint.

Plucky sang in the next instant: "Don't you forget…what you want, you get!" "YEAAAAAAHHH!" sang out Fowlmouth. Now Plucky sang again with: "Things are better when you're big!" while tossing the father human out the doors, specifically into a trash can, not unlike what he'd callously done to Furrball previously. Fowlmouth sang: "Sha la la la la la la la!" as he threw the mother human out the doors, too, and she was made to knock over the trash can her husband was in. Plucky sang out as he picked up the father cat and threw him out the doors and right onto the street: "Ooh, when you're big!" Fowlmouth once more sang: "Sha la la la la la la la!" as he took hold of the mother cat and threw her bitch ass out the doors so she landed right next to where her mate had. Plucky sang again: "Ooh, when you're big!" And Fowlmouth, as he saw that the father and the trash can be was in had rolled out into the road along with the mother, just like their two cats of course were now in the road, and that a gigantic truck was currently coming, and thus what that meant their fates would be, sang once more: "Sha la la la la la la la!" Plucky noticed it, too, and as the two heartless snob human parents and the two heartless snob older cats opened their eyes wide in terror as the truck came for and ran over them, causing them to scream and die as they all got run over and crushed/mangled to death, Plucky and Fowlmouth both finished the song by singing in unison: "WHEN…YOU'RE…BIG!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Plucky let out, and then he said: "So much for those lowlifes!" "Yeah, so now it's time to think up a white lie before the little girl and her kitten get home!" Fowlmouth said. "Oh, right! But thankfully, I'm an expert when it comes to thinking up lies, white or not!" Plucky told him. "I know just the thing, too!" So they waited until the little girl and her kitten returned from their stroll, and once they came home, entering the house, they were a little bit surprised to see their parents weren't home and that two anthro birds were standing in front of them, plus there was such a mess. She said: "Um, hi! I believe you two are Plucky Duck and Fowlmouth, but why aren't my folks home? And where are my kittens parents? And why is there such a big mess in here?" Plucky then said: "Hey, there, little girl. We sure are Plucky Duck and Fowlmouth." "And as for you parents and the older cats? Well, the latter got into some sort of berserk fit just after you left. They were being taken to the vet, after all." "Ah, right, they do tend to flip out when on a trip to the vet, though my kitten here never does, oddly enough." she replied to them while petting her kitten. "Anyway," Fowlmouth told her, "said fit made it so it was led to making the mess you see here, to the point where there's this much damage done. But it's okay, me and Plucky will clean it up for you." The little girl nodded and they did just that, and once the mess was cleaned up and everything was back to normal, the little girl said: "I thank you, but though the mess is accounted for and dealt with, and I should pay you a bonus for this, especially since, even doing that, I'll still have more than enough money to make it so the ones I'm welcoming in here live the pleasurable, easy life they do along with me and my kitten, which I think I'll do…" Plucky and Fowlmouth's faces lit up, and the little girl continued: "…I still don't get why my parents haven't returned home with the older cats. Even with the way the latter constantly act up at the vet, they still should have been home by now." "Yeah, but see, we saw the news shortly after changing their minds about Furrball and the others here via phone communication, since they were out and it was the only way we could talk to them." Plucky told her. "I am sorry to say that there was a truck crash into their car on their way home, and all four of them were killed. I'm sorry." He and Fowlmouth shook their heads and did well at looking sad, so she bought it. The little girl gasped and cried for a time, and so did her kitten, but then they made it so they recovered as much as they could from how shocking and saddening this was to them.

"As sad as I am about it, I suppose that, since the five joining us will become a family of sorts, I could always have them as foster parents and a foster brother!" "Great idea!" Fowlmouth told her, and Plucky spoke: "Yeah, that'd work perfectly! And Furrball and Fifi could be, in a way, foster parents to your kitten!" The girl's face lit up and so did the kitten's, and the girl said: "That's a perfect idea! Thank you! Anyway, time for your pay and that bonus I was talking about to you, and then I'll need to call the hotel that my five friends are at so that they'll know how it'll be going down now." Plucky and Fowlmouth nodded, then they were given their pay and wished the girl and her kitten farewell and vice versa. After they left and rejoined with Buster and Babs, the little girl called the hotel and let it be known to Furrball, Fifi and the three homeless street folks what was going to be happening due to circumstance. They understood, acknowledged and accepted, though Furrball and the boy had trouble feeling pity for the parents and the older cats due to the piss-poor way they'd been treated by them, and a couple of days later, after the five in that nice hotel room checked out of it, they made their way to their new home and greeted the little girl and her kitten with open arms and vice versa.

From then on, they all had a happy life and provided for the less fortunate whenever they could, in one way or the other. Additionally, Furrball and Fifi came through with their feelings for each other and fell deeply in love, even getting laid at least once a week and developing the sort of relationship of parents and child to the little girl's kitten. Just like the little girl got a nice foster brother and two foster parents from those people who were previously homeless, and, out of this part of Acme Acres, both Plucky and Fowlmouth had found the perfect way to put their pay to use and had become all time movie stars as well as all time rockstars of music. Buster and Babs knew all of this, especially since they'd congratulated Plucky and Fowlmouth for a job well done, and they would now end the story with these words they said: "And so, folks," Buster said, "Furrball's endless misfortune and cruel treatment by fate is finally over, and the same goes for the repeated heartbreak and hardship Fifi suffered for so long. As well as the poverty of those on the street previously." "Not to mention how, the way they give to the poor whenever they can, the poverty rate in Acme Acres is decreasing rapidly. Especially when me and/or Buster make it so we steal from Montana Max whenever we can to help the matter. This, in addition to how all is becoming as it should be more and more every week." Babs spoke out. Suddenly, she, along with Buster, heard a banshee-like cry from underground, and Buster then said: "Ah, that'll be the four heartless ones, namely, the two snob parents and the two snob cats!" Babs then explained: "I don't think it should be any surprise that they went to hell after they died, and they're currently, of course, being subjected to the worst possible fiery tortures thereof! And deservedly so!" And Buster then spoke: "Just goes to show ya, toonsters! All these things having happened as they did in the end? There is a God. And he's, every chance he gets, smiting sinners and answering the prayers of the innocent and unfortunate!" "Amen to that, blue boy!" Babs smiled, and she and Buster then hugged each other and kissed, with the way they knew of Furrball and Fifi's loving relationship and it spurred them to indulge in their own. Especially since, recently, Plucky's star status and the knowledge of how he'd helped this matter along with Fowlmouth by everyone all too predictably caused Shirley to want him more than she had previously, and since she wanted him and not Fowlmouth, the latter simply accepted and stayed Plucky's friend and vice versa, though he and Shirley were still perfectly happy to be pals with each other. So Furrball now had a home and a family, as well as Fifi as his love, Plucky had Shirley as his love and Buster and Babs, who'd not kissed for some time, were finally back into the swing of things with it. All was right with the world.

THE END

So, how did you like it? I hope it was as good as it was intended to be, and that it was satisfying for Furrball fans, especially those appalled by "Homeward Bound" and/or who think he's the best love interest for Fifi! And I hope it came across as a good way of demonstrating how no one can ever outrun the hands of karma, especially when they seemingly get away with something as bad as what those heartless pieces of scum did to Furrball and then that peasant boy in the "A Cat's Eye View" episode segment "Homeward Bound". As well as that the dark humor in it was as enjoyable and funny as I intended. Please rate and review, everybody!


End file.
